Identity Quest
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Ahsoka's Quest. When the Jedi find a clone of Barriss Offee, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara and the clone look for answers to who created her and why. But when the council asks her to do something she finds questionable, she questions who she should trust ... and realizes she might need to compare notes with someone else asking that same question. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just eat, sleep, dream and play in that galaxy. This is for fun and not for profit. This galaxy legally belongs to George Lucas and Disney. But in our hearts, it belongs to us all.**

**This Story is sequel to Ahsoka's Quest and will make more sense if you read that one first.  
**

* * *

_**Recap: This is set after the final episode of Season 5, The Clone Wars, after Ahsoka leaves the order. She went on a quest (see Ahsoka's Quest) to find out what made her friend Barriss Offee turn to the dark side. One thing she found on this quest was a clone of Barriss Offee.**_

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, arms folded, next to Luminara and Anakin. He peered in at the sleeping Clone. The Jedi healers were ministering to her.

"So. It was really Ahsoka who found her."

"Yes." Anakin stared sadly in at the clone of Barriss Offee.

Luminara touched the clear window. Her eyes sad. "And she remembers me? Or thinks she does, due to the imprinting?"

"Yes. She's been unconscious most of the way since we blasted out of the pirate hideout."

"And how is Ahsoka? Where, for that matter? The council would like to debrief her." Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin's fists tightened and he growled. "She is no longer a Jedi padawan to come at their beck and call. She's searching for something. Answers to why Barriss fell to the dark side. More about herself and who she is outside of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Luminara. Clearly, Ahsoka's departure was still a touchy subject.

"But you brought back her data, and then some. That's good. I presume the pirates abandoned the base."

"Admiral Yularen and the Resolute came in right before we jumped to light speed and dealt with them. They scattered and blew up a lot of equipment but the evidence techs are going through the rest of what they left. Maybe they left a clue to who the Sith is, the Master."

"That would be nice."

Anakin gave him an incredulous look. "You truly are a master of understatement."

"I'm just not getting my hopes up. He's done a brilliant job thus far at covering his tracks."

"But we weren't meant to find this clone of Barriss. Or that lab." Anakin shook his head and turned away to the holo table in the medical lounge. He punched up the file. "I mean, look at this." The lab's contents were gruesome, clearly damaged life forms floated in and were obviously failed experiments. Clear shots of midichlorian counters and other devices for measuring force power. Shock restraints designed for Jedi. "This is not your normal pirate lair."

"No." Luminara was disturbed. "It's not. These are experiments the Jedi seek to discourage."

"It's worse than Jenna Zan Arbor and her experiments on Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan stared. "Or maybe it just seems so because we didn't find the failures that time."

Vokara Che came to the door, eyes narrowing at the trio. "Master Yoda is on his way. He would like to be fully debriefed. Her eyes fell on Anakin and she searched the room, as if looking for Ahsoka. He met her eyes, and his own still smoldered with buried anger at the way his padawan had been treated. She looked away in apparent disapproval.

"So how is our guest?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"I prefer to wait for Master Yoda."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You can't even tell us if she's all right? She fainted clean away and there isn't a scratch on her."

"It depends on your definition of 'all right'."

"Oh. Well. What's yours?" Anakin demanded impatiently. His attention jerked to the door just as Yoda sailed in on his hover chair. The old Jedi perused the group thoughtfully.

"Master Che?"

"The patient is now stable. It appears she was regularly dosed with a cocktail of drugs to keep her confined and test her reaction to them. Now that she's no longer getting them, her body is in withdrawal. To some extent, we shall have to reduce the drugs gradually to wean her off them."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. He could see his thoughts written on his face. Why couldn't she have just told them that?

"The real danger is to her psyche. This is a clone grown far more quickly than with traditional cloning methods. Also….there is evidence of psychic manipulation."

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Someone attempted to….." Vokara hesitated. Closed her eyes and folded her hands. "I believe someone was attempting to brainwash her. In a far more complete and conditioned way than the average clone, which receives training and imprinting. Evidence says it was a powerful Force User."

"Terrific."

"Can she be healed?" Luminara asked quietly.

"Perhaps. I do not believe the attempts were entirely successful. Or perhaps, they simply weren't complete."

"Like to speak to her I would."

"Of course, Master." Vokara Che pursed her lips. "But only you, please, too many would overwhelm her at this delicate stage."

Yoda stumped through the door, well aware of Anakin's snort behind him.

The clone of Barriss lay in the fetal position, curled on her side. She straightened and sat up when Yoda came in.

"Master Yoda….Oh." She felt very awkward.

"Greetings, young one." Yoda neatly bypassed the name problem. He hovered next to her and gave her a kind look.

The girl blinked at him. Her thoughts were in confusion, her emotions tangled.

"If know yourself, you do not, hard it is to know what to do."

"Yes. Who am I, if I am not Barriss Offee? I'm just a clone, grown in a lab."

"Many clones have I known. All of Jango Fett. Yet none are he, and each are themselves."

The girl put her arms around her knees. "How did they find out who they are?"

"Experience. Training." Yoda observed her. "And perhaps….the wrong question you ask. Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be Barriss. But is that what the people who made me want me to feel? And I don't know if it's a good thing, to want to be someone others see as a traitor." She paused. "Who became a traitor." She shook her head. "I am her and have her memories and yet in spite of that … I still can't see how she made such a decision."

"To many who support the Separatists, see us as the traitors they do."

She stared at him. "How do I decide?"

"Out of the situation you must take yourself."

"I think I'm already out of it. I was born in a tank. How can I be in it?"

"An agenda someone had for you. Fulfill it will you? Or choose your own? Said you did that this man was evil?"

She shivered. "It was like a cold hand touched me when he looked at me."

Yoda nodded. "Then on the right path you are. Know right from wrong you do. Help you we will, if you will allow us."

"Oh. Of course I will." She stared uneasily at him. "What…..becomes of the real Barriss? Will I be allowed to see Master Luminara? Or…does she not want to see me?"

"See her now, you may. As for Barriss…hard to say." Yoda's lips turned down. "Want her executed does the military. But already made one mistake we did, and cost us young Tano it has. And tell no tales will the dead."

"Will Ahsoka be all right? She helped me escape. But when I woke here, they said she was gone."

Yoda nodded. "Find her own path, she must. But welcome her back we will, if choose to come she does." Yoda sat and considered her thoughtfully.

"A free person you are young clone. So. Ask you I will. If too confusing it is to be a second Barriss, another name would you choose?"

The clone gaped in surprise. "I hadn't thought about it. May I?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Oh. Will you thank Anakin for me? For bringing me here?"

"Mm. Yes. Let you thank him yourself I would. But too much company, allow it the healers will not." Yoda turned away. "Send in Luminara I shall."

Yoda hummed out of the room on his hover chair. "Like to see you she would, Master Luminara."

Luminara hurried forward, then checked herself to her usual dignified pace. Her own uncertainty vibrated the force. What responsibility did she have to the clone? Some? None? Did she want it?

Anakin stared after her, scowling.

"Wants me to thank you she does, young Skywalker."

Anakin jerked his eyes to Yoda.

"No doubt tell you herself she will, when allowed more visitors she is."

Anakin nodded slowly.

"It does feel awkward. It was a bit hard to get used to all the clone troopers with Jango's face. Somehow it's even stranger to feel from a Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Disturbing this is, that to clone a Jedi they would."

Anakin still stared into space.

"Troubled you are." Yoda observed.

"Much too quiet for Anakin." Obi-Wan observed.

Anakin came back slowly, flushing. He flexed his hands. "Barriss was my friend. Ahsoka's friend. I don't understand how she could frame her. To disagree with the war…well, I may not understand it, but lots of Jedi have done that. But to commit murder and frame Ahsoka? Why? Why not just openly join the Separatists, or refuse to fight the war? And why Ahsoka in particular?"

"Good questions they are. The only answer, that to the dark side she has gone."

"But…." Anakin shook his head. "Look, I know I didn't know Dooku, so it wasn't the same for me. And I didn't really know any that have fallen. But I can see the disagreement, I just can't see destroying someone who you were friends with that way. To frame them?"

"Perhaps she was jealous. But that is pure speculation."

"Jealous of what?"

"Ahsoka. Or you."

Anakin's eyes widened in confusion.

"Vital to the war effort you are. If disapproves she does, hurting you a statement makes."

Anakin still looked bewildered. A comlink signaled. "Needed I am." Yoda sighed wearily and turned his hover chair away.

"Let's go get something to eat. No point hanging around here, Master Che clearly isn't in a mood to be accommodating."

Anakin would rather go to Padme. But he didn't want to make Obi-Wan suspicious either. Anyway, she was in the Senate. "Okay."

Anakin looked around at the temple dining hall as he and Obi-Wan took their seats.

"One thing is certain. We should always enjoy the food here. It beats starship rations."

"True." Anakin acknowledged. Though it didn't beat Padme's. Due to the constant separations, it was only recently he'd discovered she was an excellent cook.

"Obi-Wan?" "Yes?"

"Why would Barriss be jealous of me?" Anakin stared at him in puzzlement.

"You have received quite a bit of attention of late. You are a war hero Anakin. And like it or not, people look up to you. Also, you've had very nearly the same time to train she did, since she came at birth and you came late. Yet you were knighted far sooner."

"The council never seems satisfied. And yet they still call me the Chosen one and expect me to save them. From what or how they can't tell me, though they still think they can tell me how not to do it. It's hard to imagine why anyone would be jealous of that."

"Anakin, I am proud of your many successes. But you were knighted earlier than average. I don't say this because of any doubt in your abilities, but just because war forced it to be sooner, casting aside a need for further experience in some areas. We have few enough healers, Barriss being one, but they seldom get a thank you either."

"And here I thought Jedi weren't supposed to want thanks."

"Yet here you are complaining you don't get it."

"They've never approved of me and they still don't. No matter how many victories, how hard I work, how much I give, the council still looks at me as if I'm defective. I just want them to stop looking at me like that."

"You are the Chosen One and therefore they demand more."

"And I'm still human and I need the same as any man. I agree with Ahsoka on this, on why she left. There doubt wears on you. But for me it's always been there. To her, it was a shock. She grew up believing the Jedi were her family and it would always be there. They saw her as one of them. Then she's just cast out, just like that. They had already decided before calling her to judgement with only a minimal investigation." Anakin's lips pursed. "If they weren't convinced I'm the Chosen One, I know they'd do the same to me."

"She was accused of murder, Anakin. And it was not a unanimous decision." Obi-Wan sipped his drink, eyes roaming the room and noting how comparatively empty it looked. So many Jedi dead or in the field.

"Who voted for it?"

"It doesn't matter." Obi-Wan replied, knowing Anakin would probably guess nonetheless.

Anakin didn't reveal his own inward shiver. No-one had accused him, but he knew how they'd feel about what he'd done after his mother's murder. What would become of him if he was cast out? Yes, he had plenty of skills. But he still felt somehow as if he would be losing protection against something. What the something was, he wasn't sure. "Accused, not convicted."

"For whatever it's worth, you know they rarely agreed with Qui-Gon either. And in many ways, you do take after him. You have that independent streak."

"I really wish I thought that was the only reason." Anakin poked moodily at his meat. "That they just thought it was age…or doubted because it was Qui-Gon who found me….I." He considered. "It doesn't feel like a compliment, but if they treated him that way…"

"He'd understand." Obi-Wan tore a bite out of his biscuit, chewing carefully and swallowing. "I think, getting back to my point, that the needs of the Jedi and our role as peace keepers has changed. We aren't all comfortable, let alone happy about it. You and your independent streak fit what we need in the here and now. But what happens when the war ends? You've become a fine warrior and leader of soldiers Anakin. One of the best. But will you be as fine at keeping the peace? You have that ability, but it hasn't had the chance to be nurtured."

Anakin stared hard at him. "You don't think I can do it, either."

"On the contrary. I think you can, but you do need practice. Anakin, everyone has a weakness. Like a muscle that needs to be exercised frequently or it atrophies. Your 'peace keeper' muscles are yours. You know how to deal with the conflict when it starts. Keeping it from starting? That's another matter." Anakin sighed and reluctantly turned to his food. It gave him time to think.

Finally he asked, "What will they do with Barriss? The real Barriss?"

"Right now, the council and various other Jedi are trying to find out why she did what she did."

"They didn't do that with Ahsoka."

"They were asked to give her to the military."

"And they didn't ask for Barriss."

Obi-Wan paused, uncomfortable. "They have now. It took longer. I think they just were embarrassed at how close they came to killing the wrong person."

"But the council hasn't voted to give her over."

"Not yet, no. They want answers."

Anakin's eyes were narrow at this. "It never occurred to them to challenge Tarkin. Did it occur to any of them that he might be biased against Ahsoka from the start? Remember how Master Piell gave her those hyperspace plans before he died? Tarkin was pretty unhappy that she wouldn't share them. He felt they should go straight to the chancellor and only him. But because Master Piell ordered her to give them to the council, she did. Did they forget that?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "No. Do you really think Tarkin is a traitor? That he intentionally would convict an innocent?"

"I didn't say that. Just that he was predisposed to disbelieve her and not investigate further from the start. I wonder if Barriss knew that … "

"Anakin, do you really want them to execute Barriss? Don't you want answers too?"

"No. But it's not fair to treat her better then they treated Ahsoka. Was it just because she was my padawan they found it so easy to cast her out?"

"Oh Anakin." Obi-Wan sat back in exasperation. "Do you really believe that?"

Anakin looked down, stirring the few pieces of food on his plate.

"I think they cared more about politics than justice." He replied, sidestepping the question.

"Normally you are all for appeasing the military and the Chancellor."

"This isn't normal. Our house, our rules."

"And your padawan." "That too."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Note:_

_Jenna Zan Arbor and her experiments on the Jedi are told in the Jedi Apprentice series by Jude Watson._


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi council summoned them to the council chamber, along with the healers who had spoken to the clone and Luminara.

"We have a plan." Mace announced calmly. "But it is dependent on this clone cooperating fully. It's on a need to know basis. We feel since all of you have interacted with her, you do need to know. No-one, and I mean no one, outside this room is to know it. Not even the Senate or the Chancellor. We know there is a leak somewhere and both the Senate and Chancellors office have a wide web of people connected and a mountain of data trails for the enemy to crack."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, frowning. Obi-Wan gave him a minute shake of his head.

"Is that understood?" Mace asked. His gaze was firmly on Anakin.

The young man didn't like it at all. Let them think he wanted to tell Palpatine, but in reality it was keeping it from his wife that worried him. He also felt a flicker of memory at the way Mace called her 'the clone.' Had they talked about 'the boy' Qui-Gon had brought before them and rejected like that? It wasn't just detached, it was just a step above being called someone an 'it'. But he just gave a short sharp nod.

"We are going to call this clone Barriss Offee. And we are going to tell everyone that the Barriss who is the traitor is the clone."

Anakin's jaw dropped slightly. He sensed Obi-Wan's surprise.

"May I ask why?" Obi-Wan inquired, head cocked.

"For one thing, Barriss' actions have damaged our image with the public and the morale of the troops. Believing that it was a spy clone planted by Separatists should help morale."

"How will it help morale to think the enemy can clone us and use us to spy on each other?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"If I may Master Windu?" Vokara Che stepped forward.

"While we've been able to stabilize our new Barriss using our force healing skills, it is a proven fact that Force Users cannot be cloned quickly without damage to the midichlorian bodies. The general scientific community only knows that force sensitive clones are emotionally and psychologically unstable when rapidly grown. They don't know the cause. Therefore it's easy enough to lead them to believe that while the Separatists might be able to grow such clones, they are an impractical experiment and will always give themselves away."

"And our new Barriss will not have these problems?"

"Our new Barriss is in a position where we have been able to counter and stabilize many of the effects."

Luminara' sat forward in her seat. Anakin glanced at her and wondered what she was thinking. How would he react in her place? The idea of a clone replacing Ahsoka was absurd. The thought made him angry. It would be like dishonoring the original. Then again, hadn't the original Barriss dishonored herself?

"Am I to work with her?" Luminara asked.

"If you are willing, she will 'return' to your tutelage."

Yoda studied her. "Another master we may seek, if feel that you cannot."

Luminara pursed her lips. "No. We already have too many padawans in ratio to too many masters. I can do this."

"Good. All now must also treat her as the original Barriss, at least in public."

Anakin blinked hard at that. Memories of riding a suubatar on Ansion, of the Jedi teams-including Barriss being held hostage, escaping, battling to warring tribes with no injury to either party. Of the shock of realizing Barriss had betrayed Ahsoka…..after all that, he must treat this Barriss as that one? She might remember the trip to Ansion in some fashion. But to pretend Ahsoka had not been betrayed….oh. This was hard.

"Does everyone understand this order?" Master Windu's eyes roamed the group and again centered on Anakin.

Anakin decided if he was expected to be contrary, he may as well be. "Not really. Is there a goal here besides just be Barriss for the clone? Seems kind of hard on her doesn't it - to pretend to be something she isn't?"

"She remembers being Barriss." Mace countered.

Anakin glanced at Luminara. "But…."

"Another concern there is." Yoda interrupted firmly. His eyes met Anakin's and Anakin forced himself to calm. "Know the plan for this clone, we do not. Want the other side to believe something has gone wrong. Force them to reveal themselves they may. Help the clone Barriss this does as well, answer her questions it will."

"Oh." That did make some sense. More than the morale excuse anyway. Anakin ignored Mace's disapproval and nodded.

"Dismissed then, you are."

Anakin followed Obi-Wan out the door. Anakin's eyes dropped as he strode moodily down the corridor to the lift. "Funny how if we have such a Master and Padawan discrepancy they haven't insisted you take a new one the way they insisted I take Ahsoka."

"Who, I noticed, did succeed in growing on you."

"Hmph."

"It couldn't be just any padawan they assigned me. Even if we aren't doing things the usual way of master and apprentice choosing each other, we are in a war. And as you pointed out, you can't just take any old padawan into a war. Some simply aren't ready and would be a liability. We want to train them, not get them killed."

"Will they assign you another?"

"Eventually perhaps. Perhaps they will assign you one."

"No."

"You got used to Ahsoka."

"And they ran her off." Anakin sighed. "I don't think I'd trust them with a padawan of mine now Master. If they think I'd train her into a killer, then just don't give me one."

"Now you are feeling sorry for yourself. Or are you hoping if you stay open she'll come back?"

"Hm. Actually….I think I'm feeling sorry for all of us. And I really don't hold much hope out that she will come back." His thoughts flitted to their odd, talk on the ship. If anyone had asked if his padawan and he would talk about how to go about courting someone's affections, he'd have scoffed. And yet they had. He was silently betting it was Lux Bonteri.

"Let's go work on our sparring. You could use the outlet."

"Hm. All right." At least until his wife was done at the senate …

"Ani, what's troubling you? Ahsoka?" Padme curled against him on the couch.

Anakin inwardly cursed the promise he'd made not to share the information about the clone. Still, not all of it was a secret. He could share that without a qualm. He'd decide on the rest later. No need to worry her. "I ran into her at the pirate den."

"Where they found Barriss."

Anakin knew she could feel his tension. "Yes." He half lied. Well. She sort of was Barriss. He closed his eyes. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

"Was she all right?"

"Yes. But I couldn't get her to come back with me…." He considered for an instant and then went for deflection. "We did have an…interesting…conversation."

"About what?"

"About how you know if someone likes you the way you like them." Anakin said firmly, eyes slid sideways to study her reaction. She froze, rolled her eyes up and then sat up. "Does she know about us?"

"Not sure. Suspects maybe. But I also think….she really cares about someone."

"Any idea who?"

"Lux Bonteri." He stated with certainty.

"You sound awfully sure."

"I saw the way she looked at him. And how she reacted to other females looking at him."

"Did he look back?"

"Darned if I know. By the time I realized it, I was talking to her via hologram. I think that's what she's trying to figure out. And whether she wants to pursue it."

"She deserves to be happy."

"Yes."

"What do you think of him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you've had a mentoring role and are bound to have a feeling on how good he'd be to and for her."

Anakin sighed. "He's got potential. He wants to do the right thing, not always sure what it is."

"Sounds like you."

"Not even close. Way more patient for one thing. Certainly more than I was at that age."

She picked up another slice of her home made bread. And handed it to him. "You haven't had time to learn patience. Maybe I should've said he sounds like most decent teenagers. He really is young. We both remember that age."

"It's hard to be patient when people are shooting at you. And I doubt either of us had the typical life at that age. We were both chasing our dream careers."

The door chimed. Padme grimaced and Anakin froze. "Are you expecting company?"

"No….but…."

"I'll get it Mistress Padme."

"See who it is first!" She sat up and looked around quickly. "Quick hide…" She needn't have said it. He was already vanishing into the bedroom. "Oh, wait. The dishes!" Padme scrambled for them. Artoo rolled out of the corner and started scooping up the evidence that there had been company for dinner.

"Mistress? It's Mon Mothma. She'd like to come in for a moment."

Anakin hissed from the other room. "Artoo! Hide the speeder!"

The droid zipped past, still with one dish in his claw, rocketed over the edge of the balcony and into the speeder and plugged in. The speeder vanished out of sight.

"Yes, of course, just stall a second." She glanced around one last time. Oh no. Anakin's robe. "Ani!" She called, he had his head out the door and was looking at the couch. He waved his hand and the cloth flew into it, disappearing into the bedroom just as the other Senator hurried in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but my com wasn't working…."

"Oh that's all right…"

"No it isn't." Anakin groused silently to himself, hiding in the refresher and listening to the chatter about some emergency bill or another. It wasn't worth eavesdropping on. His own comlink chirped and he paled, grabbing and silencing it. He glared at the caller. Obi-Wan. What perfect timing! He'd left a message to report for duty. Anakin sighed. For a moment, he considered how it would look if he just strode out of the refresher, thanked 'Senator Amidala' for the use of it and left. Probably very suspicious and scandalous. Would've looked it even if they had nothing to hide.

He looked around for inspiration. There. Maintenance panel for the plumbing. He opened it and slid in with difficulty. It was made for small droids and people shorter and thinner than him. He considered how much more scandalous and embarrassing it would be if he got stuck. But with careful breathing and the agility of a Jedi, he made it, sliding through the tunnel until he found an outside fan vent. He easily turned off the fan and slid out of the hole, finding himself on the side of the building on a narrow ledge. He grumpily shook his head. This was so ridiculous. And he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

He signaled Artoo and the small droid maneuvered the air speeder to his coordinates. It took a few minutes of waiting in shadow while traffic whizzed past at high speed. Artoo wasn't designed for flying air speeders. But he got the job done and Anakin jumped down into the pilot's seat. He cast one last, longing look up at Padme's apartment before heading to the temple.

to be continued

* * *

_Note: Anakin's adventures with Barriss Offee and riding a suubatar are from "The Approaching Storm" by Alan Dean Foster_


	3. Chapter 3

"We're leaving now?" Anakin was even more unhappy at his lack of goodbye at this news.

"Yes. We're taking Luminara and Barriss to Anziya to look into the whole cloning scenario."

"Oh." Anakin was less than enthused. He hadn't much cared for the moon when they'd been there before.

"You'd rather be going into battle?"

"I'd rather be going to bed. I'm tired. It feels like we've been at war forever." Perhaps, Anakin considered, in one way or another, he always had.

"Well. This is important."

The council thought everything was important. Except family and marriage. Anakin was in a bitter mood.

He found Barriss II or, rather, just Barriss, in the hold of the ship, doing lightsaber drills without the blade. He was down for a bit himself, but paused to watch.

"Hello Anakin."

"Hello." Anakin felt awkward.

"I feel strange too. I thought I'd take a new name, but the council asked me to use this one." She paused to wipe sweat from her brow.

Well. He was here, he may as well ask. "How does it feel? I mean….does it bother you that they just asked you too take over and ….?"

"Lie?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yes. It does. I didn't think we … the Jedi … did that. At least, not like this."

"War changes things."

"Yes." Barriss looked at him. "Will you spar with me? Master Luminara says my memory is accurate but my body doesn't seem to agree."

Anakin blinked. "Okay."

The training saber came out. Anakin paused to turn his own saber down. He'd finally decided, while sparring with Ahsoka, that an entirely different saber for training was impractical outside the temple. So he'd tinkered with his to adjust the levels.

They started slow and easy, her blade, he was surprised to see, was green at the moment. Perhaps because it was a training saber but Barriss had possessed a blue one. The blades crashed and crackled and Anakin was suddenly slipping back into the moment when he'd battled Barriss. He had taken her own sword but the girl had stolen Ventress' twin red blades and used the curved handled weapons like she was born to it. His anger rose and he fought it back, flinching as this new Barriss' blade got through his guard. She was startled, then pleased, then fought to master her reaction. Anakin's lips tightened and he held back a feral growl, more annoyed with himself than her. He was distracted by her similarity to the old Barriss. And that cost him in the present. "Feel, don't think, use your instincts" Qui-Gon's words echoed inside. You didn't look back in a pod race or you'd smash into the obstacles coming up. You stayed in the here and now. The battle was the same. You can see ahead, plan in the back of the mind, but the main focus had to be the immediate danger.

The battle sped up, slowed down and finally Anakin chose to end it when he sensed Luminara approach.

"An interesting session."

How much had she witnessed?

"You learn quickly, my padawan." Barriss blushed. "Thank you." Her words implied for what she saw as a compliment. But it had more to do with the acceptance. Luminara treated her as if she were 'real' not just a clone of the original.

"Thank you, Anakin, for taking time to help her."

"Anytime." Anakin answered automatically. Then he wondered if he meant it. His feelings regarding both versions of Barriss were complicated.

They landed on Anziya and explored the facilities, finding more of evidence of the experiments. Anakin restlessly strode outside of the wrecked buildings and looked up at the sky. A few very bright stars shone even in the daylight hours, alongside the other two moons. He was a bit surprised when Artoo rolled up, whistling excitedly. "What is it Artoo?"

The droid projected an image. Anakin's eyes widened and he kneeled for a better view. Audio clicked in. It was the audio from a prison cell…no, wait, it was the murder! The very murder Ahsoka was accused of as a prisoner. But the audio recorder had malfunctioned, hadn't it?

Artoo beeped excitedly.

"So…..the audio was redirected. It didn't just malfunction."

The droid squealed.

"They wanted Ahsoka out of the way. Who and why?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Artoo yanked up a file that had been partially deleted. A recommendation to deal with the young togruta, an order to someone to make sure that Anakin and Ahsoka were blamed for an atrocity in such a way Barriss would blame them.

"Who sent it?"

Artoo let out a disgruntled moan. The message's origin point had been scrubbed and deleted beyond recovery.

"Then who was it for?"

It was a scientist. The horny head had a calloused leathery look and the eyes were large but cold. "The damage to the village was effective. The subject reacted in horror when it was revealed her colleagues had caused it, and switched the medications for watered down, tainted versions. Our calculated efforts to break this one without her knowledge seem to be a success."

Anakin scowled as Artoo pulled up further files, some half scrambled. He was having to work hard at recovering them. "Wait. I know that village. Ahsoka and I had to stop there with a squad to refuel after a recon. It's a neutral world, but they gave us fuel and shelter before we left."

He felt sick as he looked at the images of clones - manipulated images, he knew, blasting the helpless people for their supplies. "That didn't happen! It didn't! This is a hoax, how could Barriss believe it? She should've been able to sense it in the Force…."

Artoo pulled up forensic evidence. Victims killed by clone blasters and lightsaber cuts. The worst bit was Ahsoka's voice. "We have to do this. It'll impress my Master if I can get these supplies through after they refused them."

Anger flared. "This took some serious, serious planning. There is no way Ahsoka said or did that. They must've pieced together different audio tracks from various recordings….and been spying on us."

More static and then the scientist's voice said "Having completed the field trials to break down the subject, it's time to capture her and remove the tracking implant."

Anakin groaned at the same time as Artoo. So they hadn't had her once, but twice. They'd been watching all along.

"Any data she had access too would've already been compromised…"

"In conclusion to this stage of the procedure, I believe that starting with an already disillusioned subject, particularly a very young one, gives us an opportunity to break and divide even the Jedi, and that the Force itself does not protect them from it."

"Find something?" Obi-Wan came back in, followed by Luminara.

Anakin filled in Obi-Wan, Luminara and, with some hesitation, the new Barriss.

"This is most disturbing." Luminara said.

"This is sick." Anakin said, glaring at Obi-Wan. "The guy acts like she's just a diseased womp rat for his dissection….sorry." He noticed the look on Barriss face.

"For what?" Her voice wobbled. "It's true. And I'm the rat he grew to take her place."

Anakin opened his mouth, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean …"

Luminara interrupted. "My dear, that Barriss choices are her own. In the end, the dark side is a choice. You can choose to resist, to fight, and if you feel you are losing the battle, seek aid. But she did not. She did not share these concerns with me. No accusations or charges were made….she simply assumed no action or investigation would be taken."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "And that may be why she took such drastic action at the temple. She needed something she was sure would get attention. Bombing the temple guaranteed it."

"Something she could blame Ahsoka for?"

"Ultimately she may have planned to blame you."

Anakin just shook his head. "How evil can you get. Wheels inside of wheels….like torturing someone to breaking without even holding them prisoner."

"At least if they were held prisoner they'd be forewarned of the danger. They would know where it was coming from, who the enemy was..."

The new Barriss stared, a puzzled frown on her face at the images. "Are we ever going to know the truth? I….I am Barriss. I have her memories, up to a point. Yet I cannot remember any moment, anything, that convinces me this is real, or that I would or should believe an image or recording over a friend's word. Over actions that I know I witnessed with my own eyes…..I don't think I'm explaining this very well. Perhaps it's because I'm just a clone.

"Every clone trooper is 'just a clone' of Jango Fett. And yet they are different, each an individual. It is true just being a clone in itself informs you differently. But that does not make your view any less valid, or real. You are a person Barriss. Not merely a replica, in spite of your face and name." Luminara informed her.

"That can't help." Anakin observed suddenly.

They all looked at him.

"Face it. We have to call…her….you….Barriss. But you aren't the same Barriss. It's confusing to you and to us."

"Could I have a nickname? Something, at least for when we are alone?" Master Yoda suggested it before they asked me to 'stay' Barriss.

"Good idea. Do you have anything in mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

The girl frowned unhappily, shaking her head. Luminara laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "You haven't had time to differentiate yourself in your own mind."

"Well. Give it some thought."

"I rather wish…Ahsoka was here." The girl said. "I have a feeling she'd come up with something easily."

Anakin gave a faint, tired smile at this. "Yeah, she probably would. Took her all of a few short minutes to nickname me…."

At this point the group returned to the Resolute, which was still stationed in orbit to consider the next move and wait for the council to analyze the data they'd found and try and break more of the encryption.

The more she considered what the rest of the group said, the more the new Barriss felt an odd compulsion to find Ahsoka. Somehow, the former padawan was important to her growth. She sat aside listening as the Jedi considered the evidence and tracking the scientist. They had to wait for the temple to respond with a name. It was taking awhile.

It was interesting how the different Jedi handled it. Anakin paced, and tinkered with his droid or starship. He never held still for more than a few moments. Obi-Wan did some exercises but mostly meditated. Luminara meditated as well.

She found herself rising uncertainly, and returning to her studies. She was studying a brief refresher on everything from starship flight to the jedi code. But right now it was the flight that kept drawing her.

She could do it. While they were waiting. The urge was very strong. And with some careful research of the planetary database, she felt a pull toward one spot. Onderon. She made up her mind to go, and hoped an apology was better than permission. She could sense they still did not trust her to be on her own. And she also sensed that Ahsoka might not want to be found.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

They all felt her leave. But by the time they had gotten to the bridge and told the Captain that no, she did not have orders or even permission to go, she was already jumping to hyperspace.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan asked in exasperation.

"Maybe she had some kind of bobby trap programmed in…" Anakin remarked without thinking.

"She is not a droid." Luminara responded rather sharply to Anakin. "Let's see what she was researching."

It was, not surprisingly, Artoo who got some results. Unfortunately they weren't too helpful.

"Flying manuals, planetary systems ... current status of those systems…."

"Well, at least it's nothing classified." Anakin had an odd, focused look on his face.

"Do you have any ideas?" Obi-Wan eyed him.

Anakin slowly shook his head. "I've got the feeling ... that I should know. Or will know. It's something to do with me ... "

"Please Anakin. Meditate on it. She may yet be in danger."

"All right." He paused. "I sure hope she realizes there is a big difference between reading about flying and actually doing it."

The call from the Temple came in then, too late. The scientist was Ardzin Sloil. A creature from a little know world called Bazaree that was almost totally devastated by a civil war fifteen years before. He was partly to blame for the crisis, he'd created a plague that wiped out a great deal of life just to kill the other side.

"Apprehend and question him you must! If a connection to the Sith he has, answers he may have!"

"Yes, Master Yoda, but we have another dilemma. Our Barriss has flown off somewhere on her own."

"Hmm..Find her as well you must. Separate you must. Hurry too, return soon to the front lines you will be needed." Yoda's hologram faded.

"I cannot say I miss the front lines." Luminara sighed.

"Nor do we." Obi-Wan stated.

"Anakin, you go after Barriss."

He looked surprised. "I thought Luminara…"

She shook her head. "I have no sense of where she is headed. You are close to an answer. I feel it."

Barriss landed her borrowed ship with difficulty. Smoke came out of the back end. She'd told the security patrol outside the planet that she was in trouble and needed emergency repairs. She wasn't really lying. It was an emergency and the ship would need repairs due to her inexperienced landing.

She peered around the capital city of Iziz, reaching out with the Force. What if she was wrong? What if Ahsoka was not here? What if she didn't want to see her? After the other Barriss had treated her so horribly, she could well understand why she'd hesitated to free her. She wandered the streets, holding her robed hood closed so no-one would recognize her. She kept alert with the Force in an attempt to feel for Ahsoka. Her eyes roamed, alert for any sign of the colorful togruta. So far all she'd seen were humans and humanoids.

Ahsoka found her. She had only a brief tremor of the force before the girl landed in front of her, more than half hidden by a hooded cloak.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Looking for you."

"Why? I thought Anakin took you to the temple."

The cloned girl hesitated. "Can't we talk in private?"

Ahsoka glanced around at the crowds. She nodded shortly. "Right. This way."

Ahsoka radiated uncertainty and wariness. Barriss the clone felt uncomfortable. "I know every time you look at me, you think of what ... she did. I am so sorry."

Ahsoka opened the door and led her into a building. The apartment was spartan as a jedi's quarters. "You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Do you remember doing it? Choosing to betray the order?"

"No."

"Then it's really not your responsibility."

"You live here?" The clone girl wasn't sure how to answer Ahsoka, given that her sense said one thing and her words another.

"Let's say I'm … meditating on my future."

"Oh. In a way, that is why I'm here. I think….you should know what we found…"

The clone Barriss paused again, worried. "They did say to keep it secret…but it involves you, so I thought…"

Ahsoka sat down. "I've kept secrets before. I may have left the Jedi, but I won't betray them."

The clone pulled out an encrypted holodisk, showing the data Artoo had found.

"That is so sick." Ahsoka snarled when they'd finished viewing.

"Yes." Barriss folded her hands and looked at her.

"So what are you calling yourself?"

"Barriss."

"But…"

"Perhaps you could help me choose a nickname?" The clone's eyes closed, than opened to peer at her. "That is what…I was supposed to keep secret. They want me to pose as the real Barriss. Let the others believe that it was the clone that betrayed you. They hoped it would draw out the attacker or even the Sith."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "And I thought it was already confusing."

"Ahsoka, why did you not return to the order?"

Ahsoka's lips pressed together. Her eyes shifted away, thinking. Finally she looked back.

Barriss hastened to add, "I wouldn't ask except….I don't know who to trust either. It feels wrong inside, to imitate the real Barriss. Yet that is what the Jedi council asked of me. People my…..memory, her memory, says to trust. And I know that she was deceived about what they had done. Yet they ask this…"

"War makes all the lines of right and wrong blurry. Not like growing up in the temple where it was all clear." Ahsoka hugged her knees. "I believed in them, trusted them and thought I knew them. Even Anakin. Then, I got framed, and I found out I didn't know them as well as I thought. They were more fallible, they doubted me ... and if they doubted me and I doubted them, how could I follow them into battle? How could I trust them when it was literally life or death."

"Anakin misses you."

"I miss him too. And he knows ... I think he's always known that life wasn't as clear as it seems being raised in the temple. Maybe because he came late." Ahsoka's eyes watered. "But I have to figure out my own way now. It's not that I don't trust him, exactly ... but I know he's fallible. He makes mistakes too."

Barriss leaned on one hand on the carpeted floor, she frowned at her. "So…what should I do?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I believe their logic is sound. That this may draw out whoever poisoned Barriss to the light and created me. But I am not comfortable with the deception. Still it may save others the same fate. If so, isn't my discomfort ... well, isn't it selfish to put my own discomfort first? Who am I, just a clone, that would put her instincts above the whole of the Jedi who have a bigger picture."

"I think they get so caught in the big picture the forget the little ones have names too sometimes." Ahsoka sighed sadly. "And if so, the original Barriss has a point."

The other girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I would never agree with what she did. Her explanation is no excuse for murder." Ahsoka studied the girl. "You are a person, by the way, not just a clone. So, you've been still studying as a padawan then?"

"Yes. Brushing up as Master Luminara calls it. But I can tell I make them uncomfortable. Especially your master. I know everyone has said that even clones are individuals. But I have no memory of a life of my own. Only that of Barriss. And yet her memory confuses me. How can I remember being her and yet not understand why she did what she did? And why did the same people who convinced her create me?"

"Anakin is not my master anymore." Ahsoka's eyes slid half shut and she sounded a touch sad. "Don't take it personally. He never asks anyone to do what he wouldn't do himself. And he's harder on himself than on anyone else. And aren't all these questions what you are investigating?"

"I think if I had my own name, at least in private, it would help. Anakin … Master Skywalker suggested it." Barriss cocked her head. "Master Skywalker said that you gave him his nickname."

Ahsoka smirked. "Yeah, well, I was pretty flippant back then." She frowned. "Do they know where you are?"

"No ... I feel bad about that. But I had a feeling you didn't want to be found. I had a vision of you and had to search many planets databases before I found this one."

"I'll bet. Well, I'll think on the nickname. It's tricky if you have to be called Barriss. Maybe something that sounds the same so that people just think they misheard if someone calls you the nickname at the wrong moment. But ..." She hesitated, shook her head. "I sure hope the plan works. If they bring the Sith into the open, maybe the Order itself will be able to figure itself out and stop making compromises we can't afford."

The new Barriss glanced sideways at her. She didn't ask but she wondered what Ahsoka meant by 'we'. We as in Ahsoka thinking of herself still as a Jedi? Or we as in the galaxy at large?

Luminara glared at the planet below. It felt dark in the force. It gave her stomach an uncomfortable feeling. She looked at Obi-Wan. He was pale.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Bit of a headache, but I'll live." He said shortly.

"If it feels this bad from here, the planet itself will be no better."

"Then we'd best get it over with."

The planet's main spaceport was red rock. Even the metal seemed the color of blood. Partly this was the sun's reflecting the red rock and sand. But both Obi-Wan and Luminara could almost hear the twisted cries of agony of those who'd died here. It took a conscious effort to block them out. It was instantly clear that no-one lingered here. There were various species in the spaceport, all waiting for refueling or repairs.

Leaving the spaceport they found the streets largely quiet. Every few minutes a speeder zoomed past, or a robohack. Walking brought them to what was once a large hotel and bar. "We'd best check in." Obi-Wan murmured reluctantly.

"Yes. It will give us better cover."

The four armed manager was also desk clerk and bartender. He grunted and gave them two of the few available adjoining rooms. Only part of the place was functional.

Luminara sat on the bed and studied the map.

Obi-Wan removed his robe in the refresher and shook it out. He coughed. "Good heavens." Red dust was flying everywhere. He ran water over it to clean it off and left it hanging. He took a moment to dampen his beard and hair and found the cloth came away colored red. "Hmph."

Luminara handed him the map and exchanged places.

"Well," he said as she returned, freshly dampened and looking relieved to be free of the dust…. "there are only so many places his lab could be hidden I suppose."

"Can you sense it?"

"Perhaps if we were closer." He said gloomily. "I seem more sensitive since Zigoola. But right now the whole planet is so dark I feel like I'm drowning!" He paused. "I know this world isn't listed as a former sith one, but I haven't felt anything like this since my last trip to Korriban."

There was a sudden, familiar, clank clank, outside the window. They peered out warily. A battledroid patrol went by.

"So the Separatists are here."

"So far they are downplaying security. Perhaps that's intentional. After our mission to Lanteeb they may have realized the extra security is offset but the fact that it draws attention."

"Or they have focused it all inside the lab."

"There is a cheery thought." Obi-Wan rose. "Perhaps if we follow those droids discreetly, we will find it."

Elsewhere, Anakin Skywalker was less then thrilled with his mission to find Barriss' clone. The more he meditated, the more he circled. He knew his own impatient frustration was blocking him. Finally he got a flash of the clone Barriss talking to Ahsoka. Or was it the real Barriss? But that was the past ... no. The surroundings were different.

He lost the vision, sighed, and reached for it again. He had Artoo going over all the files Barriss had gone through. He hoped the droid had better luck than he was.

He was startled out of the mental search just as he made progress. This was a place he knew. Not only was the vision familiar because of his former apprentice, but also because of location. He could almost put his finger on it.

Artoo came in whistling. He opened his eyes, annoyed. But before he could speak, Artoo plugged in and showed Anakin the star systems Barriss had been researching. Anakin leaned over the table, paused….there. "There Artoo. I can feel it. Onderon."

Onderon. Lux Bonteri, last he knew, was on Onderon. And Ahsoka had feelings for Lux. It would explain their odd conversation right before he dropped her off and took the clone Barriss to the temple.

"Okay. Let's set course for Onderon." Anakin considered. Barriss wanted to find Ahsoka, why? He searched the Force for an answer, but found none. At least that meant he also sensed no immediate danger to her. Former padawan or not, he was sure he would know.

to be continued

* * *

Notes:

_Obi-Wan's adventures on Zigoola are told in "Wild Space" by Karen Miller._

_Anakin and Obi-Wan's adventures on Lanteeb are told in "Stealth" and "Seige" by Karen Miller_


	5. Chapter 5

The storms on Bazaree were incredibly violent. Both Jedi could sense the roiling fury of the weather. Few went out in it. Someone came charging into the hotel bar from outside, gasping and covered in streaks of red. It looked like blood but in reality it was the dust, dampened by the rain. Obi-Wan peered out one of the few windows, watching lightning skip along the ground. Luminara frowned. They were finishing a small meal, of decent but not exciting taste. As for their research, all they had gathered so far was that the population on the planet numbered in the thousands. Once, it had been a teeming metropolis world. While not completely city covered like Coruscant, it had a wide sprawl along with nature preserves. It was this which triggered the war. Someone wanted what was under the preserves, someone wanted the government to sell out. A few corrupt politicians had started the rot. But the rest discovered it and resisted. Soon civil war had erupted.

Even now, glancing around, they could see the scars. Some of the elderly survivors were there, mostly human with few Mirialan, some Kiffar, a few Nemoidians and a smattering of other species. And of those survivors, many had serious scarring. A vaccine and quarantine had stopped the virus and a cure found at last. But hatred still lingered here, between the elements of society who had been on opposite sides.

"A world with no government," murmured Luminara. "They fear it too much."

"Ripe for the Separatists. They had no means to resist. Amazing how a handful of politicians can have such a devastating affect."

"A few politicians with no morals and a heartless scientist."

Scanning the crowd, Obi-Wan considered it carefully. He and Luminara were both hiding in the shadows of their hoods, lightsabers carefully hidden. They were wearing plain hoods and simple traveler garb. Their lightsabers were hidden. A few battledroids hovered near the exit.

The people cast disgusted looks at the droids. It was difficult to tell whether it was the natural sentiment to dislike droids or whether they disliked the separatists who sent them.

The storm outside faded as quickly as it had begun and people trickled outside. The sky was dark purple. They quickly made their way out and strode through the rapidly drying red muck.

"They mounted a small rise in the half abandoned city. It stained their boots a blood red. Both paused and stared. "Well. What do you make of that."

"I think it is very interesting how that building is so thoroughly abandoned, and yet the people seem afraid to have to pass it."

The building in question was a rounded dome. It was cornered by square towers with pointed peaks at each side, tall, with smooth sleek stone that prevented the red dust from sticking. A hole, roughly patched was in one of the towers. The doors were sealed shut. People strode at varying paces passed the building. But all of them, every one, sped up as they went past.

"Dare we ask?"

They approached careful to look like average travelers. "Excuse me." Obi-Wan called to a hurrying dark skinned woman. "We're looking for the speeder dealer."

The woman halted skittishly. Her eyes darted around, trying not to look at the building. "Oh, uh. That way." She pointed ahead and too the right. She hardly held still but kept trying to move around them.

Luminara nudged Obi-Wan and the two stopped blocking her and fell in beside her casually. "So, we're just passing through, waiting on ship repairs. What is this place?" Obi-Wan motioned to the building.

The woman flinched and refused to look. "Oh um, it's a lab. Or it was."

"The lab?" Luminara inquired gently referring to the lab that created the plague.

The woman nodded frantically. "We don't speak of it. Please excuse me."

They stopped and stared after her and then with casual ease rounded the block. They kept a sharp eye out for the droid patrols.

"I can't same I'm thrilled with the idea of going in there, but I have a feeling that is precisely where we need to look."

"As do I." She scowled. "I'm glad we've had our vaccinations."

"Hm."

A careful review showed little in the way of external security. They carefully broke into the boarded up building. They avoided using lightsabers to avoid the glow being seen from the street and droid patrols. A careful manipulation of the force freed the lock. They crept in.

"Quite a skill. More subtle than your master or former apprentice."

"Quite. Anakin, especially, prefers the direct approach. He can be subtle. But it's not his first choice." Obi-Wan pulled out a small light and aimed it at the door again. "That lock is definitely new."

"Yet we find little security."

They crept carefully through the building. It appeared desert. A layer of dust and red stained webbing hung everywhere. Senses alert, Obi-Wan cocked his head, listening. He gave a light thump on the floor.

"I believe it's hollow. This building is partly underground."

Creeping forward, a thin ray of light flickered ahead. They paused, listening, feeling. Luminara nudged Kenobi. There was an upward slope rising to an upper level ahead. There was just the slightest bit of a seam. Running a hand around it, he nodded to Luminara. It was a door. "No latch." Obi-Wan murmured. Focusing on the force, he sensed the shape of the lock on the other side. He nudged it with the force and as he did it rose slightly. Luminara took a careful look. "I see no sign of an alarm….wait…." She paused. "I see it. It looks like a very simple one. I believe I can bypass it." Carefully looking around, she found an abandoned computer and removed a few wires. She hurried back and carefully looped a bypass so the door would open without setting off alarms.

"Good job it wasn't set tightly."

"Likely they figure no-one would never come in this way."

"Or at all, the way the natives avoid the place."

Carefully striding through the darkened underground corridors, they increasingly had to dodge cameras and droids. "This is not an abandoned lab."

"No." She murmured. "It's not."

Anakin shot out of hyperspace over Onderon. He shifted to an approach vector and landed carefully. "Okay." He breathed. "Where are you Barriss?" He reached out with the force and felt a familiar flicker that quickly hid. "Ahsoka. She's here."

Ahsoka and Barriss were coming back from the grocers when the attack occurred. The being that grabbed her was garbed in armor and had snapped a smart rope on her, yanked her into a speeder and roared off in a flash. Ahsoka charged after them, leaping and landing on the back of the racing vehicle. Her hand reached for her belt, only to remember she know longer had a lightsaber. No time for doubt now, she reached out with the Force and called Barriss saber to her hand. The green blade sliced through the cord and the stunned girl fought free. The hunter spun and aimed a gun at them. Rather than a laser blast, a stun net fired at them. Barriss reached out a hand and used the Force to repel it back toward the hunter. He shuddered and the speeder careered around wildly. Ahsoka leaped for the controls. She grabbed them just as the hunter recovered, much too fast. He gave her a shove that sent her over the front windshield. The saber sliced through it, sending part of it flying away. Barriss kicked the hunter from behind and his hand grabbed her ankle, slamming her down. She howled with pain. Ahsoka was holding on tight and hit a wall hard as the speeder sideswiped it. She was stunned for an instant. The speeder pulled back and the hunter tried to smash it into Ahsoka as he tried to hold onto Barriss. Barriss reached out and feeling her pull, Ahsoka released the weapon. The hilt landed in her hand and she whipped around and slammed the blade through the wrist of the bounty hunter. He howled in a fury. Lunging from the seat he wrapped her in a bear hug, one handed. Her blade slammed into his leg and a fierce kick gave her room to swipe it into his torso. She fell back gasping as he fell.

He lay still. Staring, the two girls panted. "Well, I think we've had our quota of excitement for the day." Ahsoka commented.

Barriss gaped at Ahsoka as the togruta leaped up into the speeder. A crowd was gathering.

Ahsoka grabbed the hunter's helmet, catching just a hint of bulbous eyes behind the mask. "Who sent you?"

The creature hissed and snarled. Blood was leaking from the wounds. Sirens sounded in the distance. Security was on the way.

"Who sent you?" Ahsoka put the power of the Force into the demand.

"Scientist ... " it hissed before collapsing, limp.

"Great. There are a lot of scientists."

"I .. killed him? Did I kill him?" Barriss the clone asked in shock.

"He's hurt bad at least and in no condition to talk." Ahsoka searched him quickly, coming up with a docking card and a datapad. She peered at it worried. "He was definitely after you."

"Which me?" The clone Barriss asked.

"I don't know." She stared at it, pressed a button and pocketed it. Ahsoka hesitated. "We need to go."

"What about security?" Barriss asked. "We did nothing wrong. Shouldn't we explain?"

"I would say yes if we actually had an explanation. Let's go. I've got a friend I can call for advice."

Anakin got to the crash site and scowled. There were all the tell tale signs of lightsaber marks in the vehicle. What's more though, there was the lingering feel of Ahsoka and Barriss the clone in the vicinity. Security wasn't there yet, but they were right behind him. Anakin searched the speeder and the limp figure rapidly. "Yeah, bounty hunter." He said to Artoo. Anakin flicked on a holo imager. "And he's after Barriss. We have to find her first."

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka had found the bounty hunters docking card and she and the new Barriss hurried to the bay. "Nice." Ahsoka whistled. The bounty hunter's ship was a modified patrol ship. "Beautiful. He must do really well for himself to afford this ship." She expertly deactivated the security locks.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Ahsoka waved the hunter's id. "No problem. As long as we've got his access. Let's check out his datafiles. Keep an ear out for anyone coming. Security may show up if they figure out who he is."

Ahsoka scanned through the ship logs. "Okay he stopped at….Bazaree….never heard of it. Nar Shaada. No surprise there. I can see this guy working for hutts. Bogden …," she kept skimming. "There's a communication log but it's encrypted. I think I can download it though…"

"Someone's coming! Onderon security."

"Got it. Let's go." They used their Jedi skills to vanish out of the spaceport.

"He's here." Ahsoka stated.

"Who?"

"Anakin."

Barriss the clone was distressed. "What should I do? I didn't mean to cause trouble. I thought…"

"You could come, we'd talk, you'd sort your head out and get back?"

"Yes."

Ahsoka studied her. "No offense, but life doesn't work like that. All those memories they dumped condensed in your head? They took time. So does this."

"If I hide, I look like I've done something wrong." She sounded faint.

"Then we don't hide. Not from him."

"But you are."

Ahsoka paused. "Anakin can be over protective. But this is something he can't help with. I can only distract him."

They stared at each other.

"Brissa". Ahsoka said suddenly. "Will that do for a name?"

The clone girl blinked in surprise, then smiled. "I think so."

"I know it's not on par of Skyguy or Snips, but hey, it's close enough that if Anakin, Obi-Wan or Master Luminara calls you that in public, anyone overhearing might not catch it."

Barriss smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ahsoka was uncertain. "Tell you what, I'll lead you part way. When I'm sure you and he are close enough, I'll watch from a distance. That way I can warn you if any more bounty hunters are watching."

The other girl's eyes were moist. "I don't know how….she could've betrayed you. You saved her life."

Ahsoka shrugged awkwardly. "I'll never really know. I guess…..that's what's so hard about it. I know, deep down, I did nothing to cause it. Still…I don't know." She sighed. "I wish I could've seen it and prevented it somehow."

"You can't control someone else." Briss nodded slowly. "I guess that's both good and bad. We have to learn to control ourselves." Brissa sighed deeply. They wandered the street at a deceptive stroll that belied the tension. Ahsoka stopped. "This as far as I go. Anakin is down there."

Brissa took a few steps away.

"Brissa?" Ahsoka called suddenly.

The girl looked back, startled.

Ahsoka swallowed. "You just be the best Barriss and Brissa you can be. It's not your responsibility to redeem the old one. And if any of them ..." She shrugged in admission " ... have a problem, it's them, it's us, not you. It's on us to remember you aren't her."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Anakin was hurrying along the street, eyes alert, glancing up and then down at the datacards he'd pulled off the bounty hunter. "How you coming with the encryption?" Artoo had the holo imager and was poking at it. He squealed excitedly. "You got it?"

He took it and studied the data, pausing. His eyes were glued to the holocam data. His force sense was alert to any danger. "That's not the scientist we're after." He considered.

He put it away and rose his head. "Ahsoka is close. I can feel it." He looked around. Far in the distance he spotted the bright colors of the togruta. He smiled.

Barriss hurried up, eyes glancing around. "Master Skywalker. I'm so sorry I caused trouble…"

"I'm no-one's master now, Ba….Barriss." Anakin stumbled over the name. "Just call me Anakin." He stared past her, frowning. Ahsoka rose one hand slightly and vanished. He fought the urge to race after her. He couldn't force her to come back.

"Ahsoka said to give you this. It's from a bounty hunter's ship."

Anakin nodded. "I saw him. Didn't have time to search him before the security showed up. He was dead when I got there. So you found his ship?"

Brissa flinched at the word 'dead'. "Yes. Ahsoka said these files are encrypted. He was dead? I ... I didn't mean to kill him."

"Artoo can handle the files. And if you remember our previous adventures, you know that killing is an occupational hazard. Guess we better get to my ship … "How's Ahsoka?"

"She's fine. She misses you as well. She says she must do this on her own."

"Yeah. Is she alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she have anyone to go to if she needs help?"

"Oh. She said there was someone but didn't give a name. I guess it's enough that there is a someone."

"So where are we going?" Brissa asked.

"Barriss …"

"Oh, Ahsoka helped me find a name. Brissa."

"That works." Anakin paused, suspicious. "We weren't sure what to think when you ran off."

"I had the strong feeling that Ahsoka could help me sort out my thoughts. I needed that help. I am sorry to cause trouble. You've been nothing but good to me."

Anakin stretched into the force. He sensed no deception, only genuine remorse.

"We should rejoin the others."

"Where are they?"

"Bazaree. Little world that was devastated by a war and a plague." He glanced at the newly christened Brissa.

Her eyes were wide and thoughtful. "The bounty hunter had been there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Ahsoka read off the names of the places he'd visited. It was on the list."

"Artoo, how's the code coming?"

Artoo let out a grumbling beep that he was working as fast as he could, but they should send it back to the temple.

"Good idea."

Back on Onderon, Ahsoka stared at the sky until she felt them jump out of system. She frowned. She felt a shiver go through her. She hadn't told Brissa the second image on the datapad. It was hers. Someone had a bounty on the 'former' padawan' Ahsoka Tano. She rubbed her arms and turned to head back to her apartment. If she hadn't erased it, if Anakin had seen it, he would follow her and try and bring her back. At the very least it would distract him. But this was one problem she had to deal with on her own. Anyway, if they were after the scientist and the scientist had hired the bounty hunter, that might stop the whole issue right there.

Her comlink signaled.

"Are you all right?" Lux demanded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know about this Ahsoka. You've made enemies and they don't appear to care if you are still a jedi or not."

"Does that mean you found something?" Lux had been combing through the bounty hunters ship's files, discreetly joining getting the intel from the security force.

"Only that there is more than one scientist client. And one wants you dead. I think it might be to get back at your former master."

"Anakin." She snorted. "One doesn't always get what one wants. I can handle it Lux. So can he." She felt a flicker of doubt at this but quickly squashed it. "Unless you want me to go?" She asked. She didn't want to complicate his life.  
"I didn't say that. Just ... I'm not sure cutting yourself off from the jedi or Senator Amidala is wise. You may need them someday."

They came out of hyperspace over Bazaree and by that time, the temple responded. The bounty hunter had been a freelance mercenary working off and on for the Separatists. He was a battle scarred rodian. A jagged scar identified him across the face. He was an above average hunter and had one prosthetic arm and foot as well as a fake eye from previous battles with jedi.

"Wow. He's really a mess." Anakin observed.

"So he was hired by this … "

"Ardzin Sloil. A seriously nasty scientist into bio weapons. He seems to specialize in psychological manipulation using neurochemicals. Oddly enough his brother is a pirate. He's a medic for the Raveagle pirate gang."

Brissa shuddered with alarm. "And he created me?"

"Looks like it."

"Why?"

"For someone else apparently. That's what Obi-Wan and Luminara are trying to find out."

They came in for a landing and paused to stare out the viewport.

"I don't like this place." Briss stared at the red and streaks everywhere. "It's like a massacre occurred here."

"Not recently. I agree it is creepy though."

They headed down the ramp. "I'm sensing them that way."

They hurried up the street. Barriss sneezed as red dust blew in her face. "Oh ugh."

Anakin paused, and stared into the distance at the building, observing the way everyone avoided it.

"There in there, aren't they?" Brissa asked, distress in her wide eyes.

"Yeah." Anakin coughed. "At least we'll get out of the dust."

Obi-Wan and Luminara split up a couple of times but always met again within a few minutes. The place was enormous and they cautiously checked out each room that they could reach without a fight. Obi Wan found a computer terminal. "Ah. Let's see what we can find."

"Carefully Obi-Wan."

He tapped into the system. "There is a security station around the corner. And according to this it's got a guard change in a few minutes. If we take out the new guards, it'll be awhile before anyone notices."

They waited until the shift change so that the first group of droids was already turning the corner. Meanwhile they intercepted the newly arrived battle droids right after they checked in as they went past a blind spot in the cams. Their lightsabers made short work of them and they caught the droids as they fell.

"Here. A closet." Luminara shoved the pieces of one droid in while Kenobi followed with the other.

The dismissed droids were only a clanking sound around the corner by now. They jumped into the security area. They each took a section of a console and flipped through holocameras.

"What have we here?" Obi-Wan zoomed the camera in. Eyes narrowed, he glared at the scientist.

"I'll try and see if I can get audio." Luminara turned to another set of controls.

"If I could just see who he's talking to. The hologram's a bit fuzzy…." The jedi's face paled. "I don't believe it!"

"I've got it…believe what?"

"…. at least we got one of them neutralized…"

"But it is Skywalker who will have my head if he ever catches up to me again."

The heavy voice went with the heavy hologram.

"That's General Durd!"

"I thought he was in prison!"

Obi-Wan gave a disgusted snort. "He escaped. Anakin and I tangled with him on Lanteeb. And he's right. Anakin would be quite pleased to hand him his head. He was responsible for the attack on Chandrila, many deaths on Lanteeb and he tried to destroy a lurmen settlement on Maridun with another bioweapon."

"Vengence is not a jedi trait. But I'll admit it is so discouraging to stop these people only to have them escape!"

"Anakin locked him up once and foiled him the second time. No doubt Dooku was very unhappy with him."

"So he wants revenge."

"It may be he that sent Barriss after Ahsoka."

"And Anakin? I thought it was the Sith who had gotten to her."

"The sith are behind the war so I have no doubt they are involved."

The hologram picked up audio again and they turned back to it.

Ardzin Sloil countered his colleague. "This is my project. I only went along with your idea to target those two because it sounded like they may be a problem to me as well."

"They will be!"

The two jedi looked at each other. "If we can backtrack the signal we can find Durd." Kenobi stated. He had a trace of eagerness in his voice.

Luminara studied him. This being must be a great threat to stir Obi-Wan to such passion to catch him. "But that doesn't guarantee we can go after him. We have a shot at sneaking in and grabbing Ardzin Sloil. But even if we know where Durd is, we may not have the resources to go after him."

"Given the kind of things he's into, I wonder if we can afford not to."

* * *

Notes:

_General Durd's escape is from "Stealth" and "Siege" both by Karen Miller._


	7. Chapter 7

Using jedi skills Obi-Wan and Luminara crept through the corridors, dodging droid patrols. The droid that proved a problem was one of the short, fat one with two tall 'ear' like pieces. It was wandering the halls in close company with an mouse droid right behind the droid patrol. The disadvantage of fighting droids was that one couldn't sense them in the Force. Luminara and Obi-Wan had her the clanking of the battle droids and were almost at the office laboratory of Sloil. But as they stepped out of hiding after the battle droids passed, the two small droids came out, saw them and retreated at high speed, sounding the alarm. They leaped after them. Unfortunately the droids shot into a low set maintenance tunnel. It was too low for anyone larger than the likes of Yoda. Obi-Wan's sword just missed the larger of the two. Luminara reached out with the Force and tried to draw it back out. She almost succeeded but a clank inside put a stop to her. She peered in, the tunnel lit only by glow rods and Obi-Wan's lightsaber. They could see a sliding door had slammed shut, cutting them off from the droids.

"No time, we better hurry." Obi-Wan spun toward the main lab door.

He charged in even as klaxon's shattered the air.

The scientist looked up, lips curled in a sneer.

"You're coming with us."

"I don't think so."

Obi-Wan and Luminara moved to surround him. Sloil leaped for a door behind him. They leaped after. A sudden surge of energy made Luminara cry a warning. Electricity surged from the walls and crashed into the two. Obi-Wan was further forward and caught only by the leg. A sudden clanking sounded behind, barely discernible over the sizzle of electricity striking them. The door Sloil had retreated through opened again and a droideka rolled in. Obi-Wan's lightsaber shot to life, trying to block both laser blasts and electricity. Luminara, shaking with the shocks, tried to do the same. They met with some success but were left with a stalemate. They had to turn off the source of the electricity, but neither could stop fighting to strike it without the droids blasts getting through.

A cry rose from Brissa. Anakin froze as well. Casing the place had revealed the likely way their two Jedi colleagues had entered. They had gotten as far as the trap door and were climbing down when they felt the sudden pain of the other two Jedi.

"Master Luminara!"

"Obi-Wan."

They started to run. A pair of battle droids rounded a corner. "Hold it! This place is in lock down. Identify …" Two blades hummed and burned the air. Four pieces of droids crashed into the ground. Anakin and Brissa didn't miss a stride. They didn't stop until the sounds of battle were almost on top of them.

A sudden sense of a life form coming made them jump aside. Sloil hurried passed, surrounding by guards. He was laughing. "They don't look so high and mighty now do they? Try and take them alive. I can use them in my experiments."

Sloil gasped as the droids around him started to fall. The blue and green blades sliced and sizzled making them into scrap. Those that weren't in immediate reach were slammed together and then flew threw the air into the blades. One droid rotated wildly to fire on it's fellows, guided by an invisible hand. It blew apart from their own fire even as the last fell. Two blades were at his throat and two pairs of eyes glared into him.

"Where are they?" Anakin growled.

"You are jedi. You would not kill a prisoner." The being tilted his chin up. "Especially one you want answers from."

Brissa glanced at Anakin, who wore a ferocious frown.

"We don't need you all in one piece to answer questions." Anakin warned, his eyes blazing.

Briss looked back at the being. Probably Anakin was bluffing. Probably. Anyway she could hear the weapons being fired and smiled. "Or then again, we can hear them. We could just take you in there as a shield while we look."

"Great idea." Anakin approved. "Let's go."

"No! Wait." Sloil gasped.

Brissa had her lightsaber so close the villain could feel the hum under his chin. She shoved him rapidly forward and Anakin grabbed him one handed. They hauled him straight into battle. Brissa hid behind the scientist while Anakin batted away laser blasts with his lightsaber. Most were ricochets, the droids were slow on the uptake that an enemy was now behind them.

"Stand down" Sloil screamed in terror as the droids kept shooting. "Stand down! Stop!"

The droids were slow to obey. But they did obey and as the shooting faded. Inside the room the electricity continued shrieking.

Sloil's head rose with a smirk in spite of his position. "You are too late. Your Jedi are dead. Ow! My arm! You're twisting it off!"

"Oh we're just weeping for you." Brissa snorted from behind.

A sudden hum and screech of metal and lightsaber cut off the electric screams. A flicker of light appeared in the door, followed by Luminara and Obi-Wan. "I don't feel dead." He observed.

"I can tell Barriss has been hanging out with Ahsoka again." Luminara smiled.

Anakin grinned. "Looks like we were just in time."

"Your arrival was indeed timely." Obi-Wan smiled. "Ah. Artoo." The small droid skidded around the corner, having been unable to catch up to the racing Jedi until they paused. "Please try and access the transceiver unit. It turns out our scientist here has been consorting with General Durd."

"Owowowow." Anakin's grip had tightened further and he turned to glare at him.

"Anakin, perhaps you should let Luminara have him for the moment."

Anakin reluctantly released his hand, leaving the other to gape after him with fear and anger.

"We overheard a conservation he had. It appears framing Ahsoka was his idea to get at you. The experiment's were entirely this one's idea, probably with sith backing. He just aimed her at you for his colleague Durd."

"Which means maybe he knows where he is."

"Yes. Now. How about Barriss?"

"She was with Ahsoka … who I only saw from a distance. She nicknamed Barriss. So now she's calling herself Brissa, at least in private. And there was a bounty hunter after her. She killed him in self defense with Ahsoka's help."

"Where were they?"

"Onderon."

"Do you trust her motives?"

"She came to me. And I sensed no deception from her."

"That's a good sign."

"Yes."

"You aren't happy."

Anakin shrugged. "Durd is still loose."

"That's not what you're unhappy about."

"The separatists might still target Ahsoka, former Jedi or not."

"Yes. But if she wants our help, your help, she will ask for it."

"I know. But don't ask me to like it."

They made it off planet with surprising ease. By the time the local commander got wind of it, they were already at the ship. The overconfidence the Separatists had that no-one would approach the plague lab had given them a head start.

The debriefing at the jedi temple went well for Barriss, or rather, Brissa. The council approved her new name. They tested her psychologically and found her actions, barring her impulsive leaving, were acceptable. She was to stay at the temple for the foreseeable future, studying and relearning the disciplines of the mind that they felt needed work.

Luminara gently rested her hand on her new, yet old, padawan's shoulder. "Did your visit with Ahsoka, help you?"

Brissa nodded. "Yes. I realized that while I have lots of questions, I'm not ready to find the answers on my own." She looked up. "If I wander off now, I'm just a target for anyone who sees me as a mere clone with force powers they can use. Here I have hope of sorting myself out. Ahsoka herself doesn't question the Jedi's motives, only her own place and their methods, given their lack of trust. But I can't question mine yet. I haven't lost a place, I haven't yet truly earned one, so how can I have lost it?"

"Indeed." Luminara looked after Anakin going in the other direction. Her lips pursed thoughtfully. "Her master did train her well. The force will yet find a way to use Ahsoka for good."

Anakin was less pleased. They wouldn't let him go after General Durd. They did find his location, or at least, the location of the transmission. But it was deep in Separatist held space. What's more, he missed Ahsoka more than he cared to admit. And he was very concerned about the enemy going after her.

"We didn't even get any useful data on the Sith who funded the cloning." He complained.

"Our enemy is very good at covering his tracks."

"Yeah … Do you think it's just Dooku?"

"I … " Obi-Wan paused. "No. It isn't just Dooku. I wish it were so, but it's not. I don't think Dooku became this entirely on his own. He was one of us once. Someone swayed him." He sighed. "No. The Sith is very close to us. Under our very noses I fear. And he must be very powerful to hide from us as he has."

"I wish I could just take a lightsaber to them."

"Not a very Jedi attitude."

"No, but maybe a very human one. I'm just tired of knowing we don't know the real enemy."

"It is dangerous."

"There you go again. Master of understatement."

"So how did it go Ani?" Padme greeted her husband that night. His sudden departure had been anything but an unusual occurrence.

"How did what go?"

"Whatever mission you were on? You're all in one piece and less banged up than usual. Is your ship in one piece?"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he swept her in a hug. "Yes, it is." He stepped back.

"Did you eat yet? I made dinner and there is enough for two."

"Are you a jedi too? How did you know I was coming?"

"I didn't. I just hoped. I can always have leftovers for lunch if you don't show."

"Ouch."

"Safe mission?"

"More investigation and less battle."

"Good."

Anakin followed her into the kitchen to gather the meal. "I saw Ahsoka. From a distance at least."

"Oh Ani, you didn't go after her?" Padme had concern and ambivalence in her voice.

He shook his head. "It feels wrong to. But I hate it. I don't think she's safe out there."

"Were you right about where?"

"Maybe. She was on Onderon and last I heard, that's where Lux was."

"I hope she finds her peace."

Anakin sat down at the table with a mild shake of his head. "I hope we find ours."

She kissed his cheek. "We have for today."

Anakin smiled back. For now, for this moment, for today at least, they did have peace. And for as long as it lasted he would enjoy it.

* * *

The End.


End file.
